1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dishwashing appliances and, more particularly, to a safety arrangement for a dishwashing appliance, and an apparatus associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher generally includes a tub defining an enclosure for receiving kitchenware to be washed, and one or more spray arms mounted in the interior of the tub. The spray arm(s) may be connected to a pump and configured to cooperate therewith for spraying water under pressure onto the kitchenware. Such a dishwasher generally includes a lower rack for holding larger kitchenware items such as dinner plates, pots, pans, and the like, and an upper rack for holding glassware, smaller bowls, and the like. Each rack is typically configured to be movable into and out of the tub of the dishwasher so as to facilitate loading and unloading of the kitchenware. With such a dishwasher configuration, there may exist a possibility that a small child may remove the lower rack of a dishwasher and enter the resulting empty space within the tub. However, if the dishwasher door somehow becomes closed, and the dishwasher unit then actuated, the small child enclosed therein may be at risk of suffering injury.
Thus, there exists a need for a safety apparatus for a dishwasher capable of detecting instances when a child may be enclosed within the dishwasher and respond accordingly to prevent injury to the child.